


almost deserving when I get close to you

by verbose_vespertine



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of imperial politics as an excuse for frottery, inappropriate use of a holoterminal, inappropriate use of force lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbose_vespertine/pseuds/verbose_vespertine
Summary: Darth Zhorrid needed to impress the Council to earn their respect, so she promised to reward her pretty alien agent if she helped impress them.Smut with barely a semblance of plot.
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent|Cipher Nine/Darth Zhorrid, Imperial Agent|Cipher Nine/Darth Zhorrid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	almost deserving when I get close to you

Darth Zhorrid leaned over her desk, staring at the datapad in front of her. Reports from the Minister of Intelligence on various long-term operations, on the activities of several key Intelligence assets on and off Dromund Kaas, of the Agency’s—laughable, thus far—efforts to track down the person responsible for her father’s death. The reports were signed by the Minister, but despite having only controlled the Sphere of Intelligence for a short while, it had been clear from her conversation with the man that he’d had nothing to do with the actual preparation of the reports. He’d hardly been able to answer any questions about the activities of the operatives under his jurisdiction. No, understandably, the man had distributed the work among his underlings (though he ought to have at least _read_ the reports before his audience with Darth Zhorrid to discuss the state of affairs in his Agency).

Zhorrid rubbed her eyes, wishing for an underling to read the reports for her, picking out the important information that the Dark Council would actually want to hear from her in a way that the Minister had rather failed to do. Maybe Keeper or his loyal sidekick, Watcher Two. Though Keeper had been no fun for most of his conversations with Zhorrid, entirely too insistent that she needed to let his people work on the tasks _he_ assigned them.

Maybe her pretty alien could sit and help her sift through the reports, if she was back on-planet. With a few keystrokes, Zhorrid pulled up limited current mission information for her favored Cipher Agent: completed mission on Alderaan, returned to Dromund Kaas, ship docked at Kaas City spaceport, but not checked in with Headquarters. Another series of keystrokes, and a message was sent from one of Zhorrid’s droids to the agent’s private holofrequency to report to the Citadel.

Across the city, in a private suite in the Nexus Room Cantina, Tulia Neperi sat smiling up at the Twi’lek dancer in pale silks and delicate silver jewelry undulating just out of her reach. She sipped from a brightly pink drink, glowing neon in the cantina lights, and grimaced as the holocom unit on her belt chirped insistently. Seeing Tulia pull out and activate the comm unit, the dancer shifted away, settling into a chair in the far corner of the room with a sigh.

A boxy-looking droid appeared on the comm. “Darth Zhorrid requests your presence in her chambers in the Sith Sanctum. Report immediately.”

The holocom blinked off without allowing time for any sort of response. Downing the rest of her drink, Tulia clipped the comm unit back onto her belt and stacked several credit sticks onto the low table in the center of the room for the dancer, who smiled up at her appreciatively. Walking out into the humid Kaas City night, Tulia turned toward the transport station for the Citadel, wondering how Zhorrid would make up for the loss of her evening’s entertainment.

At Zhorrid’s chambers, the droids guarding the entrance made no move to announce her arrival. Tulia entered the small office, keeping her heels quiet on the stone floor with practiced grace. Standing in the doorway, she watched for a moment as Zhorrid pored over a datapad, a look of concentration on her face.

“My lord? You summoned me?”

Zhorrid turned her face up to Tulia, looking surprised to see the agent standing there. She ran her eyes slowly over the black and crimson septsilk suit Tulia wore rather than the uniform Zhorrid had grown so accustomed to seeing her in. The bronze of her skin shone against the fabric in the chamber’s dim light.

“My pretty alien, you dressed up for me,” Zhorrid’s eyes brightened and a grin played at the corner of her mouth as she stood, setting the datapad down on the desk.

With a few measured steps, Tulia crossed closer to the desk, stopping before Zhorrid with a slight bow. “Apologies, my lord, but no. I’m off-duty, and you actually interrupted what was shaping up to be a very pleasant evening for me.”

Zhorrid leaned against the desk, her hands splayed out before her. She spared a glance at the datapad, but the task she had summoned Tulia for suddenly seemed far less important.

“Oh, I’m fairly certain I can provide a more pleasant evening than whatever you had planned already, agent.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, my lord. The Nexus Room is fairly lax about their hands-off policy if a dancer takes an interest in you.” Tulia raised an eyebrow, stepping up to the side of the desk, enjoying her height over Zhorrid.

“My policy is better than theirs,” Zhorrid sat back in her chair, steepling her fingers under her chin. “I have a task for you. Do it well, and you’ll get a very hands-on reward.”

“My hands or yours?”

“Ask me tiresome questions, agent, and I’ll change my mind.” A frown creased Zhorrid’s face for an instant before her sweetly smiling mask returned. “Come, sit.”

Tulia eased herself onto the desk, perching directly in front of the Sith, pressing her knees against Zhorrid’s legs and resting her palms on the edge of the desk with her fingers curled over the smooth lip. Zhorrid retrieved the datapad and set it in Tulia’s lap.

“Your Keeper and his pet Watcher prepared me a very dull report on Intelligence’s activities. I need you to help pick out the details that the rest of the Council will actually care about.”

“My lord, that doesn’t sound terribly pleasant. I’m still not clear on what, exactly, I stand to get from this exchange.”

“Read the report and find out.” Zhorrid lightly wrapped her fingers around Tulia’s well-muscled calves.

With an eyebrow creeping upward again, Tulia picked up the datapad from her lap and started skimming through the report. “Since Darth Jadus’s death, we’ve been very busy with the man whose organization has claimed responsibility. There are lots of details here about lives lost in the initial attack and subsequent skirmishes, but I imagine very few of your fellow Councilors will care about the exact numbers.”

Tulia’s lips quirked up as Zhorrid began to trace her pale fingertips along the underside of Tulia’s knees, gently leaning into her legs to coax them apart. “We’ve dismantled several of the Eagle’s cells that we’ve located, or put them under Imperial control to discredit his organization from within.”

Sliding her palms onto Tulia’s thighs, Zhorrid absently moved her thumbs in small circles. Watching Tulia’s face, Zhorrid brushed her knuckles across Tulia’s inner thighs. Tulia peered down at Zhorrid over the datapad, intrigued. Zhorrid’s smile in response concerned rather than comforted her.

“Keep going. And stay still.” Zhorrid’s hands moved to Tulia’s waist, unfastening her belt and working it loose.

“The Council will be glad to hear that many of the Eagle’s funding sources have been wiped out, so it will be harder for him to strike against the Imperial elite as he claimed he would.”

With one hand resting on Tulia’s hip, Zhorrid trailed her fingertips across her stomach and flexed her fingers with the lightest bursts of electricity to watch Tulia’s composure falter for an instant, her tongue pausing pressed to her teeth before she caught her breath.

“There are some specifics about how long it will take the Eagle’s people to run out of money, how we’re cutting off some potential alternative funding sources so that their resources will dry up.”

“Details I’ll need to _know_?” Zhorrid splayed her hand to press her thumb against the seam of Tulia’s pants, gently squeezing her hip with the other hand while rolling her thumb as a reminder of the directives she’d given.

“No.” Tulia sat very still, concentrating on not shifting her hips up into Zhorrid’s hand. “Not unless you want to seem pretentious. Tell Marr, Arkous, and Decimus specifically that the details are in the report so they know that you can tell them more if they need it. The others won’t care.”

“This is the helpful information the Minister couldn’t be bothered to give me.” Zhorrid’s fingers gracefully undid the button and fly of Tulia’s pants before digging into the waistband. “Lift.”

Setting the datapad aside, Tulia gripped the edge of the desk, shifting her weight forward to allow Zhorrid to pull down her pants. Zhorrid’s hands moved slowly, tauntingly; Tulia groaned softly as her wrists shook in disapproval of supporting her. Once Zhorrid’s hands passed her thighs, Tulia settled herself back onto the desk. Resting her hands lightly on Tulia’s hips, Zhorrid smirked, eyeing her lack of undergarments.

“Now, agent, _that_ can’t be regulation,” she chided.

“I believe I told you I was off-duty.”

“Anything else I need from those reports?” Zhorrid rested her hands on Tulia’s bare thighs.

“The Watchers think they’re close to finding the Eagle again. The last raid on one of his hideouts nearly had him, and he’s running out of safe corners of the galaxy.”

Zhorrid slid a hand up to the juncture of Tulia’s thighs, tracing her fingertips along the edges of the soft brassy tuft of hair. “Will you catch him? Is he the man who killed my father?”

“If they tell me where he is, I’ll catch him. And I don’t think he killed Jadus, but I think he can tell me who did.”

“Thank you, agent,” Zhorrid drew a finger against Tulia’s folds, pressing gently but entreatingly. Biting her lip at the heat and dampness evident even through her glove, Zhorrid continued, “Now then. Do you deserve your reward, my pretty alien?”

“I think I do, my lord. And more importantly,” Tulia took one of Zhorrid’s gloved hands in both of hers, “I think you want to reward me. I think you’ve been looking for an excuse to reward me ever since I brought you Vyord Yanol.”

Lifting Zhorrid’s hand to her mouth, Tulia closed her lips over the tip of Zhorrid’s index finger, dragged her teeth over the soft, dark leather. Gently, she tugged each finger free. Zhorrid watched with wide eyes as Tulia dropped the glove to the side carelessly before kissing her fingertips.

“Presumptuous,” Zhorrid whispered as she grabbed Tulia’s shirtfront, pulling her close so that their lips nearly touched, smiling at the quiet laugh that bubbled up from Tulia’s throat. “You’re lucky you’re right.”

Tulia shifted to the edge of the desk and wrapped her fingers around Zhorrid’s wrist. With a firm, decisive movement, Tulia guided Zhorrid’s hand between her legs, not quite touching, but close enough to feel the warmth of each other’s skin. “If you want to fuck me, my lord, then _fuck_ me.”

Zhorrid hoped her quiet gasp was sufficiently covered by the quick scoff of disapproval at her agent’s attempt to direct their encounter.

“I ought to make you beg me.” 

“I don’t beg, my lord. It’s unseemly.”

“Unseemly? Agent, you’re practically dripping on my desk when I’ve hardly touched you. Are you really the authority on what’s unseemly?”

Without preamble, Zhorrid slipped two fingers between Tulia’s slick folds. Tulia squirmed to adjust and leaned back onto her elbows, lifting her hips to meet Zhorrid’s hand. A soft moan twisted its way out of Tulia’s mouth, and Zhorrid responded with a pleased, predatory noise of her own.

Groping upward with her free hand, Zhorrid’s fingers plucked at the buttons of Tulia’s shirt. Standing, leaning her weight into Tulia, Zhorrid dragged her nails up Tulia’s chest to her neck.

“My lord, yes.” Tulia arched to bare her throat to Zhorrid’s hand.

Zhorrid closed her fingers loosely around Tulia’s throat, pressing her thumb against the pulse point. At the same time, she thrust a third finger into Tulia’s cunt. Tulia’s hips rolled to meet her hand. Tulia rubbed her fingertips along the inside of Zhorrid’s elbow and drew her lower lip between her teeth. 

As Tulia’s legs began to tense and tremble, the red light of the holocom unit on the desk flashed underneath her arm. With a whine in the back of her throat, Tulia looked between the indicator light and Zhorrid.

Leaning forward, Zhorrid continued to thrust, her thumb rolling gentle circles over Tulia’s clit, as she whispered harshly, “I’m not going to stop, but that is a priority call from another member of the Council. If you make a sound, I’ll electrocute you from the inside. I don’t know if that will kill you, but I suspect it won’t be pleasant.”

Without giving Tulia a chance to respond, Zhorrid pressed the button on the holocom to accept the incoming call. Tulia flattened onto her back as Darth Ravage’s image appeared above her chest and bit her lip as Zhorrid’s fingers curled upward inside her.

“Darth Ravage,” Zhorrid greeted him cheerfully. “How delightful to speak with you tonight.”

“Darth Zhorrid, this isn’t a social call.” Ravage spoke in a clipped tone. “You requested that the Council meet ahead of schedule. We will humor you. But you had best be prepared this time.”

Zhorrid watched Tulia through Ravage’s holo-image. Her head tipped back, mouth open but no sound escaped. Zhorrid’s eyes traveled over the curve of Tulia’s neck, watching the stutter of her breath and the heartbeat in her throat. 

“Darth Ravage, I’m always prepared.” With a polite smile to Ravage, she thrust with all four fingers, slowly but forcefully, curling her hand as though beckoning. 

Tulia’s mouth gaped and she swallowed hard around the noise that wanted to be let out of her. She balled her hand into a fist, pressing her knuckles against her mouth and looking up at Zhorrid through half-open eyes.

“With due respect, Darth Zhorrid, you aren’t. Continue to disregard the Council’s rules and traditions, and you will eventually see the consequences. You’ve survived on what remains of our respect for your father; do not wear it out.”

“Of course, my lord. I appreciate your faith in me.” Zhorrid’s gaze was back on the hologram, her face devoid of any emotion as her fingers continued their work.

“Hmm,” Ravage’s grumbled response almost sounded like assent. “We’ll see.”

His image blinked out with finality and Zhorrid returned her attention to Tulia, stilling her hand. “What a good girl you are. You’d like to come, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, my lord,” Tulia’s voice came out quiet, cracked and a little strange from her efforts to stay silent in Ravage’s presence. She pushed herself back up onto her elbows, tried to rock her hips for any slight friction.

“I could still electrocute you instead. I am curious what would happen.”

“I’m more useful to you alive, my lord. And I can always repay the favor.”

“Will you, agent?” Zhorrid’s eyes glinted with a look that wasn’t quite malice as she thrust once, slowly, then nearly withdrew her hand. 

A faint crackle of energy emanated from Zhorrid’s fingertips; Tulia’s knees clenched around her waist. Grabbing Zhorrid by the elbow, Tulia pressed against her fingers and leaned forward to kiss Zhorrid’s throat. She felt the faint vibration under her lips as her lord whispered:

“Beg me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because I got an image in my head of Zhorrid absolutely wrecking Tulia while on holo with another Dark Council member, and then MissSpookyEyes and SunsetOfDoom encouraged me, so, here we are.
> 
> Zhorrid belongs to EA/BioWare/etc., but they can't have her because they don't hurt her right, so I'm taking custody of her.
> 
> Title is from the song "Island" by svrcina


End file.
